dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Admiral Vickers (character)
Vickers is an English Briton living on Earth. He was designated the leader of the Royal Armoured Regiment after his heroism at the Battle for Normandy, despite it resulting in defeat for the Midnight against Exodus. Vickers was born in London to a prostituting mother, whom he fled from once he reached the age of 14. From then on, he lived alone on the streets of Old London until he met Robert Thames, masking himself as the London Stranger. The two agreed in their ideals and formed a kind of partnership, both agreeing to hide their identities and kill prostitutes and criminals. The two were caught by Old London police and taken to Prime Ruler Vivaro for execution, but were instead rewarded for their service to the United Kingdom and offered a position in the blooming Midnight. They accepted and were put into the Royal Navy and Royal Armoured Regiment, with Vickers joining the latter. Vickers, like Thames, quickly rose through the division and became a man of high influence and skill. He aided in the design of the Victoria Tank and even the Lunar Omega, though he did not live to see the latter come to fruition. Vickers was an extremely talented mechanic and a gifted leader, as well as an adept soldier. He proved this time and time again as Exodus continued to assault the Old Kingdom, each attack failing to take London. Once the aliens arrived, the war became more like Christmas for Vickers as he had a menagerie of new mechanical salvage to be turned against their previous owners. The hull of a Sectopod inspired the design for the Victoria. However the war also became much harder for Vickers as he had to deal with increasingly difficult foes as Exodus and the aliens worked together. Vickers was promoted to Grand Admiral after the Battle for Normandy, during which the previous leader (known as Admiral Goers) was killed. Vickers was able to hold off the Exodus forces until the Midnight fully evacuated, with himself leaving on the last ship. The Grand Admiral was then told that the Midnight were working to protect the newly-arrived Ponies, to which he was opposed. He stated the Midnight needed not Magic and creatures of myth but the classic tactic of being better than your foe on every level. As such, he outright refused to have Ponies join his regiment. However his wishes were ignored as Union Strike allowed a Unicorn to join the Royal Armoured Division as a crewman in Vickers' own tank. Vickers originally resented Union for this, but learned to tolerate the species that he along with many others had considered "squishy" and "unfit for war." Come the Great Retreat, Vickers was leading the ground forces in defending the fleeing ships entering Equestria through the Rift. An alien Battleship was splashed by XCOM Firestorms and it's wreck was used as cover for the defending Midnight forces. Vickers' own tank received heavy damage and he was forced to abandon it, leaving his deceased crew behind. Vickers ran throughout the crashed ship and found a Victoria Tank with her crew being held as prisoners by Exodus and alien units. Before they could be executed, Vickers used the tank's Repeating Magnetic Cannon to kill the enemy and rescue the crew. He was informed through his radio that the Midnight were going to be destroyed by the enemy ground forces, prompting him to order a mass retreat into Equestria. He commandeered the other tank and the crew helped him drive it to the Battleship's Elerium Generators, confirming that all other Midnight forces had fled through the portal before firing the tank's gun at the large glowing energy source. The resulting explosion knocked Exodus and alien units around if not outright destroyed them and gave the Midnight precious minutes to stage a defence from within Equestria, effectively saving the Midnight. Vickers, along with the crew of the commandeered tank, died in the explosion. The statue in Everfree City built to honour those who died in the Dimensional War had Vickers as it's model, with the names of the tank crew who sacrificed themselves with him sitting below his statue and nameplate. Trivia Vickers gets his name from an old British tank of the same name. He gained the title "Grand Admiral" as the rank "Admiral" was now used across all of the Midnight's combat divisions, barring the Armed Forces.